Ryuko Matoi
Ryūko Matoi is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. Personality Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Satsuki Kiryūin, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Takaharu Fukuroda even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in Senketsu's very revealing alternate form, though she overcomes her embarrassment in Episode 3 showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. She shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by merely punching herself. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. When Ryūko is brainwashed after being forced to put on Junketsu by Ragyō, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also makes peace with Satsuki and is able to fight with her as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing her as her sister. Although, after Satsuki catches her when she is falling back to earth and welcomes her home warmly, Ryūko replies by calling her "sis." Trivia *Ryuko will meet Sonic and his friends in Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill and falls in love with Jak, but she has gotten over it at the end of the series because she can't hurt Keira's feelings. *Ryuko will meet Team Robot in Team Robot and The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie & will be guest starring in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce *Ryuko will meet Tino and the gang in Tino's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service *Ryuko's two true forms first appearances are Courage and Friends works at Monsters Inc. which is her Kamui form, and Courage and Friends meets Dumbo in her Life Fiber Hiver form. Which is shocking to Team Elite, including her friend Mako Mankanshoku and her sister Satsuki Kiryuin. Gallery Ryuko Matoi (Kamui Senketsu 2.0).png|Wearing Senketsu in his transformed state. keyblade_fiber_cutter_by_marduk_kurios-d79kybv.png|Ryuko's keyblade (Fiber Cutter) Ryuko's Life Fiber Hiver Form.png|Ryuko's Life Fiber Form Ryuketsu, Ryuko Matoi's True Form and Kamuian Identity.png|Ryuketsu, Ryuko Matoi's Ture Form and Identity Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Important Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Good Darkness Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Tomboys Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sisters Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Mutants Category:Mutanted Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Clawed Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Femme Fatale Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti heroines Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Multiple Saver Category:The Chosen One Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Speedsters Category:Magical Girls Category:Riders Category:Determinators Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Honorable characters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Lead Females Category:Families Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Outright Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Main Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Knight Templar Category:Amazons Category:Successful Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Kids Category:Angry characters Category:Anime Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Anime Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies